LA SEGUNDA HADA DEL DRAGÓN
by Musawinxclub16
Summary: La segunda hija del Dragón ha despertado, y todos van a querer apoderarse de ella. ¿Podrán las Winx hacer que Christal sea un hada?
1. HA DESPERTADO

-¡Faragonda! ¡Faragonda!

-Mensajero Skurts. ¿Qué ha pasado que viene con tanta prisa?

-¡Ella! ¡Ella ha despertado!

Al escuchar esas palabras Faragonda quedo sin palabras. No creía lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Ella había despertado? Era casi imposible.

-¿Estas segundo de lo que estás diciendo Skurts?

El Mensajero Skurts frunció el ceño.

-Señorita Faragonda, sabe que jamás le mentiría. El planeta Carámbano está empezando a florecer. El hielo desaparece. Y usted sabe muy bien que cuando Carámbano empieza a tener vida es porque ella ha despertado. ¡Lo hizo! ¡Ahora tenemos a la segunda hija del Dragón con nosotros!

Faragonda estaba asustada. Era una buena noticia, pero sabía la consecuencia si ella podía caer en manos equivocadas.

-Gracias Skurts. Dile a Brulé que voy a enviar a mis mejores hadas a buscarla -bajo la voz- este va a ser un viaje muy largo.


	2. LA HISTORIA DEL DRAGÓN

Las Winx estaban con Paladium aprendiendo nuevos hechizos y pociones. Hasta que Griselda apareció.

-¡Winx! Faragonda las espera en su oficina. De inmediato.

Las Winx empezaron a ir a la oficina, preguntándose cada una que es lo que ella querra.

Al estar adentro de la oficina. Faragonda estaba de espaldas a su escritorio.

-Señorita Faragonda, ¿Nos estaba buscando? –pregunto Bloom.

-Si Bloom, por favor chicas, siéntanse. –Al escuchar el tono preocupado de Faragonda, las Winx se sentaron en cada silla- les debo que contar una historia. Hace mucho tiempo, el Gran Dragón fue el encargado de crear la Dimensión Mágica. Él fue el que creo el fuego, como también puso la armonía a cada ser viviente.

Faragonda fue interrumpida.

-Pero esa historia ya la sabemos, el Gran Dragón después de la creación de la dimensión fue a descansar a Domino –dijo Aisha, creyendo que Faragonda le estaba tomando el pelo contándole la historia del Gran Dragón, la cual aprendieron toda su cursada en Alfea.

-Pero hay una gran parte oculta en esa historia Aisha. El Gran Dragon no fue el único que participo. La creación de la dimensión estuvo divida en cuatro partes. La que conocemos por el Gran Dragón de Fuego, una por el Gran Dragón de Hielo y Agua, y las dos restantes por los Grandes Dragones de Aire y de Tierra. Solo se cuenta la parte del Dragon de Fuego, ya que fue el único que todos supieron que deposito sus poderes en alguien. Cada Dragon descansó en lugares distintos, que por suerte las Brujas Antepasadas no sabían de su existencia. Solamente los de la realeza pueden saber este gran secreto al llegar a la corona, y deben proteger este secreto con su propia vida. Es el juramento de los Elementos, pero esa es otra historia.

-¿Por qué nos cuenta esta historia Señorita Faragonda?

-Porque la segunda hija del Dragón ha despertado. La hija del Dragón de Hielo y Agua. Necesitamos encontrarla antes que garras del mal lo hagan. Es un hada inconcreta. A lo que quiero decir que es alguien que depende de quien la entrene, del bien o del mal. Depende quien, ella será un hada o una bruja.

-¿Y por qué es tan importante?

-Porque querida Bloom, ella es la fuente de energía del mar, si ella cae en manos equivocadas pueden pasar cosas terroríficas, inexplicables.

-Señorita Faragonda, usted dijo que hubo cuatro Dragones, los de Aire y Tierra, ¿Depositaron sus poderes en algún hada?

-Si Flora, todos lo hicieron, pero para nuestra suerte ellas siguen sin despertar, pero pueden hacerlo en cualquier momento. Cuando un hada Dragón despierta, la siguiente tarda mucho menos en despertar. Son dos hadas ya, falta muy poco para que la próxima hada despierte.

-¿Y cómo vamos a convencerla para que venga con nosotras? –pregunto Musa, con desconfianza.

-Va a ser difícil. Christal es un hada suprema, o una bruja suprema. Es demasiado poderosa, y puede dañarlas fácilmente con un ataque que ella considere débil –Faragonda se acomodó sus anteojos-. Esta va a ser una misión muy difícil Winx, pero no es cosa que no puedan vencer. Van a tener que ayudarla y hacerla entender que ser un hada es lo mejor que pueda elegir.

-¿Y a que planeta tendríamos que ir?

-Es el planeta Carámbano, es un lugar desconocido, pero no es difícil de llegar.

-¡Muy bien Winx, a buscar a esa hada! –Dijo Stella.

Cuando salieron de la oficina de Faragonda, Stella quería decirles algo a sus amigas. Pero decidió esperar hasta llegar a Carámbano y contarles la verdad.


	3. STELLA & CHRISTAL

Era una fría tarde de otoño, las hojas caían. Cada hada y especialista estaba esperando para ver a sus hadas subirse a la nave. La misma nave que las llevaría al planeta Carámbano.

Cada Winx se había despedido de su familia, amigos y novios. Todas con el corazón en la garganta, sabiendo que posiblemente no lleguen a Alfea con vida.

Stella, sabiendo su gran secreto, tenía que contárselo a alguien, y nadie es mejor para contársela que la misma persona que la envía a esa misión. Faragonda.

Todas las Winx caminaban por los pisos de Alfea.

-Chicas, debo hablar con Faragonda –dijo Stella medio nerviosa-. Ya saben, cosas de Solaria.

Las chicas asistieron y dejaron que Stella vaya a hablar con su directora.

Ya en la puerta, lo pensó dos veces antes de golpear. ¿Dejará a alguien el peso de su secreto? ¿Se sentirá libre porque alguien sabe lo que paso? Muchas de esas preguntas vinieron, hasta que se decidió y entro. Sabía que era ahora o nunca.

El ruido de la puerta hizo que Faragonda se exalte.

-Señorita Stella, ¿Necesita algo? –se acomodó los anteojos, mirando a la joven muchacha.

-En realidad sí. Debo contarle algo. Un gran secreto que me estuvo comiendo estos 11 años –se sentó en una silla, con la cabeza gacha, esperando una respuesta.

-Soy toda oídos.

-Bueno –se sobo las manos-. Cuando yo era pequeña, mi s padres me contaban las historias de las hadas del Dragon. Me contaban sobre Daphne, y el cómo había pasado sus poderes a Bloom, y que ahí había quedado toda la magia del Dragón de Fuego, y que quizá el Dragón hubiera elegido a otra al morir Bloom. Sé que ella no falleció, porque el Dragón la salvo del fuego, pero en ese tiempo todos creíamos que ninguna persona del planeta Domino había sobrevivido –Faragonda asistió-. Pasaron los años y yo conocí a una chica, llamada Christal. Ella sabía manejar el agua, y podía convertirlo en hielo. Nos hicimos muy amigas, siempre estábamos juntas. Un día, mi padre me separo de ella, diciendo que me tenía que decir algo muy importante. Cuando me lo conto no lo podía creer. La hada del Dragón del Agua estaba en mi castillo, y me había elegido para pasarme sus poderes. Cuando me entere estuve tan emocionada, siempre quise ser una de esas hadas. Hasta que pensé, que eso sería imposible, yo era un hada del Sol, no del Hielo. También, no quería estar congelada hasta cumplir los 16. Entonces delate a Christal, que ella debería ser esa hada, ya que ella era capaz de utilizar esos dos poderes. Yo creí que cuando la iban a buscar para decirle esa gran noticia, los padres le dejarían llevársela, para que después sea una gran hada. Pero no, no fue asi. –ya con lágrimas con los ojos, continuo-. Traine, la hada de ese momento, quería depositar los poderes en alguien si o si, no quería esperar más. Y sabía que Christal era la indicada. Tras toda la negación de los padres, ella decidió acabar con sus vidas, dejando a Christal huérfana. Después de eso, ella se la llevo. Le quito la memoria y la dejo en ese sueño profundo en Carámbano, ella sería la siguiente reina de ese planeta cuando ella despierte. Por eso está tomando vida ahora. Ese sueño en el que estuvo 5 años fue su entrenamiento, debe ser muy fuerte. Puede ser que se acuerde de mí, su memoria puede volver al ver a alguien querido por ella –se secó las lágrimas-. Lo que más me pesa fue el decirle que la habían elegido para ser esa hada. Pero nunca pensé que Traine iba a ser tan malvada.

Faragonda quedo petrificada. Stella estaba más conectada de lo que ella pensó.

-Está bien Stella, no puedo creer que Traine hizo eso, es más –se acomodó los anteojos de nuevo- ella era muy amiga mía.

-En serio Señorita Faragonda, debe creerme.

Stella golpeo el escritorio con su mano, toda su cara estaba toda empapada de llanto.

-Está bien Stella, ahora ve con las chicas, y si ella te reconoce. Ya sabrás que hacer.

Stella asistió y fue corriendo hasta la nave. Saludo con la mano a la gente que pudo.

-Stella, ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Bloom, apoyando su mano en su hombro.

-Si Bloom – se levantó de su lugar- ¿Quien está lista para conocer a Christal y salvar al mundo mágico de nuevo?


End file.
